The Groom Of Mina Tepes
by trixipixie
Summary: Though Mina Tepes' bravado doesn't show it, she fears two things, having to conceive by way of one of the three clan heads and the vampire hunters of the GOTEI 13. But are they responsible for the increasing brutal attacks on vampires?ICHIxRUKI/MINAxAKIRA
1. Prologue

**Bleach/Dance of the Vampire Bund crossover**- was requested by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky way back in March.

**I don't own BLEACH or Dance in the Vampire Bund.**

Though Mina Tepes' bravado doesn't show it, she fears two things, having to conceive by way of one of the three clan heads and the vampire hunters of the GOTEI 13.

**A/N**– Maybe a little OOC in some parts and lemons will abound. Follows the anime storyline.

**ICHIxRUKI MINAxAKIRA**

Due to the outward appearance of Mina Tepes, _may_ have some lolicon type lemons (let's remember she is of age she just doesn't like her grown up look. Watch the anime or read the manga peeps!). You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GROOM OF MINA TEPES<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

**o**

The boy knelt effortlessly on the branch of a tree; a hand draped across his bent knee while the other laid lightly by his side steadying himself. He was hidden in the thick foliage. His chest was bare, so were his feet, only a pair of old jeans that clung loosely to his slender hips, threatening to reveal his aching manhood, adorned him.

It was better that way, wearing as little as possible, should he have to fight. Less to keep track of, less to get bloody. Little if nothing to trace back to him.

He had buried himself underground while the sun still shown, so there was dirt in his spiky orange hair and a light dusting of it over his body. He hated having to do that but this wasn't his hunting ground, he had no base so he wanted to stay outside and ready, it was such a hassle to walk the streets to his destination without a shirt on. It called unwanted attention and unnecessary distractions.

The animals had deserted the area sometime ago, knowing that a predator was in their midst. He could hear them restless, pacing, wondering when he would make his move. He **was** hunting, and woodland creatures were not his prey

Though he just continued to wait, he had been there for some time now, motionless, except for his eyes that scanned the area unceasingly. His nose waited for a change in the wind while his ears waited for the slightest sound.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, of course a blood moon, he smiled at the fitting node from his mistress. His senses were prickling to life the darker it got, his breathing calm and deep.

Of all the changes in him, all the changes he hated; He hated that he loved the heightened senses the most. They gave him a false sense of belonging. They made him feel so **alive**, when he surely wasn't.

Every night was the same tormenting pleasure, like a lover you despise but can never say no to. The sunset stirred him, aroused him.

His heavy lashes brushed his cheeks as he closed his amber eyes and sniffed the air. A long deep whiff. He could smell the blood pumping in all the life forms around him, but he was only interested in certain ones.

He took another deep breath, this time it felt like smelling 'her'. Intoxicating. He could smell her from where he was even now though he was a couple of hundred miles away in Nagoya hunting. He knew he would never lose her scent no matter how far away she was.

Knowing he shouldn't, he closed his eyes focusing on her. She was probably studying by now. He smiled in spite of himself picturing her pouring over her books like a little demon. That defiant strand of raven hair always in her face. Those huge soulful deep blue eyes he never tired staring into, eyes that calmed him. Even now just thinking of her he felt a sense of peace flutter through him.

She was trying to get into a new school that had been built in Tokyo. He had assured her she'd have no problem, but she wouldn't relax until she got her acceptance letter. He planned to follow her there once she got accepted. He was already thinking of excuses to tell her once he did.

He hated being away from Karakura too long. She was too wild, too pig headed, too rational to believe in things that go bump in the night; and that's what put her at risk. And it was those things that he vowed to protect her from. Protect them all from. It was too late for him, but not them.

He could rest easy knowing 'they' would keep an eye out for her and the twins too. They knew he was hunting but they didn't ask questions. Always pretending not to notice when he left and not asking questions when he came back. It was better for them all that way should the Gotei 13 come calling; and as soon as quarry was dead, he could rest. Rest with her.

He clinched his jaw, shaking his head at the nonsensical thought. That was a dream, a stupid, childish dream that teen romance novels were made of. He was much too old for that now though he didn't look it.

Real monsters didn't have a chance at love, at life. His life had been over for some time now, there was absolutely no way of going back. And he would never let her know about him, ever. The look on her face that first time, many years ago, almost killed him.

He felt sick to his stomach remembering. Shame washing over him like a huge wave. The hurt was almost unbearable; his clawed hand gripped his bare chest as he dug his nails into his skin hoping to rip out his own heart to stop the aching.

After several tortuous moments, he finally refocused his thoughts to the task at hand. He knew that continuing to think about her in any capacity threatened to cloud his resolve to hunt tonight.

He let his lungs fill with air once more. Letting his nocturnal mistress comfort him now. He'd let himself relish the monster he was for a few hours.

He loved the way the night smelled when the sun sunk below the horizon, like he was given a reprieve, a whole new lifetime to live again.

Then that familiar feeling, the one he had tried to ignore for decades but had long since given up trying to deny, the one that started in his groin, like being touched by the most beautiful woman, her hands stroking his body as his other senses came to life.

His manhood stiffened immediately. His was heart pounding in his chest. His blood seemed to dance in his veins. His hair stood on end at the slightest breeze, his ears picking up the most intimate conversations, or the slightest noises sounding like a bomb going off. He could see the smallest details on an insect or for miles around. Then the taste, that warm, deep metallic taste he craved. The taste that he rarely let himself indulge in so savagely except on nights like this. He loved to roll it over his tongue, savoring the saltiness. Everyone's was different. But seldom did he have a meal he didn't enjoy.

He licked his lips absently, flicking his tongue over his bared fangs. He was getting hungry, but he'd feed soon enough.

Then, he heard it in the distance, there was a car engine, a luxury car. A Mercedes perhaps, he heard the doors open. It was still several miles away from him and the sounds so faint only he could hear it. A lifeless smile spread across his face. Others were hunting and they weren't playing fair. He heard whimpering and crying. Girls, young girls. His muscles stiffened.

His prey. The ones who had taken **him** so long ago. The ones that had made him do so many ugly, perverse, inhuman things. A lump built in his throat quickly replaced by growing rage as his slender muscles seemed to double in size.

They weren't his main target but they all were enemies. And they all had to die.

He slipped from the tree, landing soundlessly. His nostrils flared as blood filled the air. But it was slight. They were cutting the girls. The smell was blossoming in the air like the droplets of blood he imagined blooming on the young female skin.

He could hear the whimpers and sobs from them. He couldn't wait any longer. He'd stop this now.

He moved through the trees at an astonishing speed. The goddess of flash had taught him well. And the pervert had taught him stealth. He was behind the cackling group of vampires in no time.

Just as his senses had told him.

There were just four of them. Four vampires, the engine on the blacked out Mercedes was still running as they had the five school girls, hands tied behind their backs, grouped on the ground in the headlights of the car, to keep them disoriented. The girls were scared out of their minds, anguished contorted expressions as tears streaming down their bloody faces. Their mouth gagged with various items.

Why were these vampires in Japan? The boy had no idea. But it saved him a plane ride. He recognized one, his face slender, drawn in, with huge eyes and his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was a lieutenant, at least he had been, and he was probably higher up the food chain now. Which meant that once he was gone he would be missed. Childers was his name, at least when the boy had known him. He looked like a weasel.

Bringing his attention back to the young girls he took notice that they looked barely over 14. The boy's eyes narrowed. The sick bastards had probably taken them from a school and were thinking of setting them lose to hunt. Didn't they ever get tired of that game?

Another vampire with long blonde hair, growled at the group of helpless girls while baring his teeth. They screamed in unison. One girl passing out. The four vampires laughed and snickered at their victims. A stout vampire grabbed at a cowering girl, taking a handful of her hair and easily lifting her from the ground to dangle in front of him. He held out his index finger, his fingernail long and razor sharp like a talon, and drug it across the girl's fair skin from her collarbone down across her chest, ripping her clothes and skin like tissue paper, stopping just as he got to her ribs. Blood poured from the wound. The girl screamed in pain into the ball gag in her mouth, her legs kicking wildly.

Suddenly she was sprayed with a geyser of blood as she fell to the ground. Terrified screams erupted from the females.

"Oi, Groff. Oi what's the matter?" Childers asked looking in disbelief.

The three vampires watched in shock as the stout Groff struggled to hold his head to his neck while blood sprayed in every direction. The blood sucking predators immediately realized they were the prey and tried to focus past the screaming girls at their feet.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The blonde haired vampire said raising his hand to strike at the girls, but his hand never made it down to connect with any of them. It took him several moments to register the pain of his arm being ripped from his body.

He turned slowly eyes wide open as his own blood showered over him and the now horrified teenagers. His newly emancipated arm landed on the hood of the car with a forceful thud that dented the metal. His head quickly followed.

"What the fuck? WHO'S THERE?" Childers shouted into the dark, his hands developing long and clawed as his body also began to grow with frightening speed, ready to fight. Blood from the headless vampires sprayed in the air and was falling like rain on them. The other vampire looked around frightened and began backing away heading to the car. He was still very young and had come out with 3 much stronger and powerful vampire's two of which had been killed with ease. He knew he was no match for what lay in the darkness.

He turned heading to the driver's side when suddenly he was staring into the golden eyes of his assailant, his throat ripped out before he could even scream.

The girls blinded by the headlights screamed at the unknown as Childers still unaware his last companion was dead, continued to shout curses into the darkness.

"WHO THE FUCK IS OUT THERE? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH?"

"Yes I do." The boy said calmly appearing in front of Childers, a cold smile rolling across his blood splattered face. The boy's tall lean silhouette was accentuated by the moonlight. Childers's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Y-you. I know you…..But I thought….You were ….dead."

"No, but you are."

.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, please review... ;) XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N IchixRuki MinaxAkira**

**THE GROOM OF MINA TEPES**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Ministrations**

**.**

There had been something in the air, something drifting in from the north, from Tokyo. It had been going on for almost a year now, making them all uneasy. As they watched the TV screen it was all becoming clear what it had been.

The gray eyed man looked around the small room. He was cursing himself, he knew they should have left Karakura decades ago, but the boy wouldn't hear of it, and he had a soft spot for the boy ever since 'that' day.

But things were changing and much too rapidly. The Gotei 13 had already tracked them down a few years prior. They were always watching and waiting for something to go wrong with the boy. But as thick headed as he was, he was that much stronger. He had been very good at keeping that part of himself under control wehn neyes were on him. But now, now things were different.

There would be much more ten times harder to keep the boy's excursions under wraps.

The boy, who only looked just over 17, was on the edge of his seat. The gray eyed man's amethyst haired companion sat mouth agape as they continued to watch TV.

The show, **"Scales of Astraia**", the subject, **"Do vampires exist?**"

The show had slowly degenerated into mayhem as actor Hirai, Seiichi seemed to transform right on screen into a vampire then again into a great hulking lizard. If he didn't know better he would have thought it all to be CGI.

But he knew better.

And now _she_ was there as big as life, so to speak, addressing all the viewers of the damned show. Addressing the world.

"Listen closely…Children of men…and reflect upon that which you have just witnessed." The petite blonde girl on the screen looked no older than ten, or eleven at the most, calmly stated in the mist of the carnage. Her speech was elegant and somewhat formal.

The amber eyed boy stirred, the gray eyed man beside the boy cut his eyes to him.

_Did he recognize her? _

Though the man was sure the boy had never seen her before this day. Could the blood of the queen be calling him? The boy made no other movement.

"We are the children of the dark and in the seclusion of the night; we have lived in the shadows of mankind's history." She continued staring in the camera with almost smug defiance.

_Why was she doing this?_

The Gotei 13 had to have had some idea of what was going on in Tokyo. But since they had been expelled it was hard to get a straight answer from his old allies.

His mouth was still open, his eyes as wide as saucers. Didn't she realize all the troubles she was bringing to Humans and vampire alike?

"On that land…," The camera turned to take in a rather large manmade island off the coast of Tokyo. "I declare a kingdom for the children of the dark…I hereby establish the Vampire Bund." Her childlike yet elegant voice continued, "Come dance with me…"

Her words shot through the boy like a spear as he sat motionless. Something in her voice, her eyes spoke to his blood, something old he couldn't put his finger on. Something he didn't like.

Static flickered on the TV; the hum of white noise filled the small tea room they sat in. They remained motionless and astounded, as the program was ripped from the airwaves.

**xxxxxx**

Mina Tepes giggled, a sweet childish giggle not relaying the age of her true self. Her body looking like that of a sweet elementary school student. She was thinking back to the day several months prior, when she had lifted the veil on vampires all over the world as well as lifting the veil on all creatures of darkness to reveal their dirty little secret. That they did in fact exist.

What she hadn't expected in the jaded age of media gods was how much fear wasn't sown as much as curiosity. Even defiance to the very thing that presented itself.

Humans were so interesting, so naïve not even recognizing and accepting their own powerlessness. But they were also enjoyable and sometimes worth caring for. Mina had a fleeting thought of Yuki Saegusa, her trusted human friend. She sighed rolling closer to the firm warm body beside her.

Mina Tepes' life had never been dull but things were even more exciting now. Poor Akira could barely keep up with her. What with human rights groups rising up against them, and even her own kind that sought to control or destroy her.

Mina rolled over in the exquisite feeling silk sheets; they were deep crimson the color of her eyes. She was moaning lightly. The huge bed easily fit her and her consort leaving plenty of room should any one dare to join them.

The muscled warm body next to her growled, a low sensuous growl that sent shivers through her.

_Akira_

Akira Kaburagi. Just 17, her young would be lover. He was one of the creatures of the night. A werewolf and her sworn protector. He had given his promise to protect her long before his father had commanded him to do so, and that meant more to her than anything. It had given her reason to hope, to create the Bund.

And as much as she cared for him, loved him even, if vampires could love, she knew they may never actually be together. Not the way she truly wanted to be. She was the last pure blood female vampire and her obligation was clear. Her heart ached and she closed her eyes to the pain; pushing it to the back of her mind.

She focused her attention on Akira. He was completely nude. She had let him know only she was allowed to 'dress' for bed, which meant the most expensive, beautiful and frilly night gowns for her and nothing but bare skin for him.

He preferred it as well though he had yet to admit it to her.

His body was exquisite, she noted as her hands roamed over his chest. She loved feeling the muscles as taut as rope under his warm skin, especially in his powerful legs, all leading up to his quite impressive manhood.

And so their nightly routine was for him to fidget in the blankets as she demanded to look upon him until he fell asleep and she lay in his arms.

She wasn't supposed to be there as it was, not in his room, but there she was every night as if anyone would dare tell her no. She knew the rules though. She in fact was to remain untouched until the day she mated and that was for the sole purpose of conceiving an heir.

The thought repulsed her, mating only to conceive and with one of _those_ three. She would let them fall dead at her feet before she would do that. But it was getting harder and harder to keep the upper hand. It wouldn't be long, she knew, before her secret was out and they would try to force her. She would gladly share her first time and every other time with Akira but she knew that would lead to the death of them both.

So she took Akira how ever she could get him and gave him every piece of her she could. Though it too was getting harder and harder to hold back with him. They both knew that but when she wanted something, he could never deny her.

She squirmed in the sheets. It was still quite strange for her to sleep through the night. Though she rarely did, using those quiet endless hours to watch him as he rested. She almost cursed the dawn but she knew it was yet more time to spend with him.

She looked at the clock. It was nearly 6 AM.

"A-ki-ra." Mina moaned lightly rolling her small frame onto that of the teenage boy beside her.

Akira Kaburagi smiled in his sleep. He had been dreaming of running and as always she was by his side. He took a deep breath his eyes still closed; he loved the smell of her. Being from the earth clan his sense of smell was much more heightened than that of a normal human and she was intoxicating to him.

Though she was the queen of the dead, she always smelled of flowers, cleome, to him. He was addicted to that smell. She may be the queen of the damned but she was so warm like a small soft sun in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling the small body closer to his chest.

He felt her tiny hand glide across his chest, as he took another deep breath. He could feel her long hair draped across his arm. Her warm slender leg was wrapped around his and she was sliding it up and down awaking the burgeoning erection at their apex.

"A-ki-ra." She said again, her voice light and breathy.

"Good morning, Hime-sama." A smile was spreading across his face. How lucky was he to wake up this way every morning.

"Good morning, Akira." She responded cheerfully her hand sliding down his chest, to his flat muscled stomach and under the sheets. His breath caught, thinking for an instant should he let her continue.

"Hime-sama, maybe you should….stop." He said reluctantly, giving her an apologetic look.

She smirked. He wanted to play rough today. That was fine with her.

"Who are you to tell me to stop?" She sat up in the bed, her hands on her hips, defiant crimson eyes narrowed.

"Ahh, well… it's just that…," Akira Kaburagi was instantly regretting his refusal. He began waving his hands, trying to get the impudent vampire in front of him to quiet down least her scary maids come in to see what all the noise was about.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry, Hime-sama."

"As well you should be, lets us not forget you are MY servant to do with as I please."

"Oh course, Hime-sama." Akira conceded relaxing now that she had quieted down. He lay back on the bed, his eyes on her ready for whatever she had prepared for him that morning.

"Where was I?" Mina stared calmly in the blue eyes of Akira, his wild dark brown hair hanging in his face as she slid the silken sheets off of his body.

He always felt weird laying naked and exposed for her. But he didn't dare move.

x

Vera's eyes devoured the screen in front of her, her eyes gliding over the flow of words effortlessly, though her flawless pale face did little to betray the worrisome news she was reading.

Ever since the princess' desire to make vampires known to the world, Vera had politely advised that that would undoubtedly raise the ire of the Gotei 13 watching and even igniting assaults against them. Vera was rarely wrong and this was no different. Attacks on strays and the recently turned, had risen exponentially since her televised outing.

The Gotei 13 had principles though as well, and The Fangless remained untouched throughout the centuries and even now, which was all that the princess really cared about.

"Let the others fend for themselves." Mina had said fiendishly with a girlish giggle, knowing full well the Gotei 13, on order from the Seireitei, were only to keep the balance between the children of the light and dark. And should none of her flock stray too far into perversion then the Gotei 13 could do nothing but watch. The minions and newly turned, especially of the three clans, she cared little about. And had hoped that the Gotei would do her a favor and exterminate them all.

But something had changed; someone was attacking vampires and killing them brutally. The method was not that of Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 kills were clean, leaving only faint traces that vampires would notice, a small origami chrysanthemum or sakura blossom at the scene of piles of ash. Humans wouldn't even know there had once been vampires lurking there.

Had their increased vampire activity in Tokyo set off the preternatural guards who were as old as or older than the vampires themselves, or was it something, someone different? She wouldn't alert the princess until she had more concrete information. But at the rate and brutality of the attacks she would need to find something out and fast.

Vera closed the computer file, taking a deep breath while still digesting the document, before she closed the lid on her laptop and stood. The only thing that mattered now was that the princess needed to get ready for school. Vera knew she had given Mina and Akira plenty of time for their morning ministrations.

And with that she went to make sure the two got off to school on time.

.

To be continued..


End file.
